The invention relates generally to detecting and pre-detonating buried an Improvised explosive device (IED) by inductively coupling energy from an energy source into the IED, whether continuous wave (CW) or pulsed, with time-varying magnetic fields.
Military personnel may be assigned to patrol regions where hostile combatants operate. Concealed ordnance, e.g., landmine, IED, present a severe hazard of injury and/or death in such reconnaissance roles. The difficulty in identifying, locating and neutralizing such objects from a safe distance hampers efforts to pacify these territories by elevating risk to travelers (especially those on patrol) well above acceptable levels.